The 13th ghost
by XxlennexX
Summary: Ellie smiled that crazy smile and walked through some sluts body, quite proud with herself.2 down, 25 to go. read and find out! don't worry, ROYCEXOC guaranteed!
1. Tragic end, Bloody beginning

_**What happens when there were supposed to be 14 ghosts? I have added a character of my own, as the 13**__**th **__**ghost of the zodiac. But what happens, when the strangest of loves comes out of the house? **_

_**Royce/OC**_

_**disclaimer: STOP DEPRESSING ME ALREADY! I KNOW I DON'T OWN IT SO STOP SHOVING IT IN MY FACE! i do own Ellie Draven though, so you no steal, i no sue!**_

* * *

**_The 13th ghost_**

* * *

__

Ellie Draven was a perfectly normal girl in school, but she would never stay that way. She used to be popular, Girlfriend material was a definite under statement and idol was one of the words that sprang to your mind when you saw all the girls following her like a swarm of wasps to a pot of jam.

It all changed when the new girl, Catherine Belabed came to school.

At first she thought she was ok, if not a tiny bit sluttish, but she didn't really pay attention to it seeing as she didn't like to judge people by their looks. She hung around with her and her crew for a while, until she heard that Catherine was bitching about her behind her back.

Sure, Ellie wasn't bothered with people gossiping about her from the amount of times somebody had done it to her, but the things that Catherine said made it hard not to notice the strange looks she got from her classmates, not to mention some of the teachers.

That's when the fights started.

Ellie's friends ditched her to be with Catherine, hell, she even stole her boyfriend, but then she started getting the other girls to insult her, degrade her in the worst way possible, until it started to get physical.

The worst one had been when her old best friend and 4 other girls that had become complete sluts got her when she walked down an alley to get to her house. They'd kicked her and punched her till she bled, her jaw felt like it had broke, her body was bruised and she felt weak.

Then, before she even had time to register what else was going on, she felt the cool metal of a sharp blade go right into her stomach. Suddenly everything stopped and her eyes widened in shock and pain as she gripped her heavily bleeding wound in a small attempt to stop the bleeding. She heard some random slut scream at the one she had assumed stabbed her and then some other small girly screams. She looked up at them, the pain of the bruises on her face not even close to the gash in her stomach, and managed to get a good look at them.

Amy, Bethany, Darla, Lilac, Lucy, Sarah and Stephanie. Some of her used-to-be closest friends.

They all looked at her, then around cautiously, before spitting on the ground beside her and running off.

She finally succumbed to the beckoning call of fatigue and fell down flat on her face, earning herself a small graze on her cheek that she was too tired to register.

In those few moments drifting in between consciousness and the death she knew was approaching fast, she decided that those sluts were going down.

She swore revenge on them and the others who made her life hell, the ones that betrayed her, the ones that loved her and left her, but most importantly,

Catherine.

The feel of her heart slowly stopping, and the blood quickly draining her system was almost...addicting. It felt like nothing she'd ever felt before, all time itself was lost and she didn't know how long she'd been lying there.

Suddenly her breathing stopped, her heart stopped pumping the crimson blood through her veins, and her eyes stayed open in a lifeless stare into the direction the girls had ran.

But it wasn't the end.

It was just the beginning.

(Should I end there? Hmm?

Ok, I won't. I got to much imagination to stop there! Keep scrolling down!)

Amy and Bethany's demise came pretty quickly; almost a month after Ellie had died. It didn't take long for her to find where they were at, all she really had to do was find the nearest strip club and there they'd be.

Ellie laughed insanely and span round in circles around the road, before coming upon the sign she'd been looking for.

' _Le maison des réves' _the sign said in red neon letters. She smiled before looking down a bit more to see another sign saying ' _where your wildest fantasies come true'_.

" Ha ha, what an original name" she said sarcastically, pressing her fingers gently up and down the knife that was used to end her life.

She shrugged and walked in through the wall, and laughed again at seeing how many men were in there and how loud the music was. There were pole dancers in only thongs strutting their stuff on stage as she saw old men getting blowjobs by 14 year olds dressed in mini skirts that didn't even have a purpose they were so small, nothing covering the top half of their body and high stilettos on.

" Humph, typical Amy" she said, crossing her arms and looking around in disgust, before her eyes came across the room she was looking for.

Unbeknownst to her, somebody was watching her every movement from over the other end of the room, strange looking glasses on and short brown hair, wearing a black suit with a red silk dinner shirt with the top buttons undone. A young girl walked over to him, her hips swaying seductively, and with the outfit she was wearing, it didn't leave much to the imagination.

With a serving tray in one hand, and a large shot of vodka in the other, she bent over in front of him, giving him a large show of her cleavage, before eyeing him up and down.

" Anything I can get you, sir?" she purred in a supposedly seducing bad American accent, biting her lip in fake expectancy and fluttering her way over-made up fake eye lashes. The man looked her and smiled lazily, before shaking his head.

" No, I'm good thanks" the man said in an American accent. She shrugged and dropped the act, standing up and straightening her leather skirt, before chuckling rudely.

" You're missing out, geek" she said in a cockney accent, muttering the last part under her breath and walking off.

Dennis Rafkin glared daggers at the girl through his spectre glasses that Cyrus had given him, before looking at the sexy woman on stage, saying that her name was 'cherry-pop'.

Ellie, meanwhile, was thoroughly repulsed by what she saw in the room she just entered.

There was Bethany and Amy, stripped to their birthday suits, participating in various sexual antics with a numerous amount of men.

Amy was wedged in between two men, possibly in their mid twenties, one of their back on a pink heart shaped bed, and the other kneeling behind her, rocking back and forth and adding to the erratic grunting sounds that seemed to echo through the room.

Sarah on the other hand was looking like some kind of sex machine, her hands filled with dick, her mouth filled with dick, and everything else that could hold dick.

Ellie nearly dropped her knife in disgust and shock as her eyes were staring in horror at what was happening. SHE didn't even know that someone could pleasure 5 men simultaneously! And even if she did, she didn't really like the idea of it.

She finally snapped out of her disgusted state of mind and took a good look at the girls, before walking and sitting on an unoccupied red velvet chair and waiting until they finished.

As the night progressed, and the number of men diminished, she was finally waiting for the last one to leave. She almost felt sorry for the boy who was probably younger than her; the acne and crude hair cut spelling it out in big blue bold letters, and the way that he looked so embarrassed by what the girls were doing to him wasn't that hard to miss either. Amy was pleasuring herself on the other side of the bed with a WAY oversized dildo, and Bethany was ' riding him like a cowboy' as she so modestly put.

When the girls had finished up, they literally snatched his money and shoved him out the room.

Now was the perfect timing.

She slowly walked over to her and made her voice echo of the walls in a whisper, making the two girls look up and around, trying to pin point the voice's whereabouts.

" Hello?" Amy asked, and when there was no reply, she and Bethany just looked at each other and shrugged, although the air was still tense.

She smirked silently, before quickly plunging her knife in the back of Amy's neck, causing her to scream an window shattering scream in pain and caused Bethany to quickly look up and join her in screaming at seeing the blood rushing out her neck.

Ellie withdrew the knife, before again shoving it back into her neck quicker than the first one.

Amy soon stopped screaming and fell to the floor, her body going into a spasm attack as the after shock racked through it, but Bethany's screams still remained.

Ellie grinned maliciously at the fine work she'd done of the dead slut, before the other girl's screams registered and she looked up slowly to her.

She could hear some people running towards the door, so she decided this one had to be quick.

In the blink of an eye, her knife slashed against Bethany's throat and the screaming stopped, only to be replaced by a strangled gurgling sound as she held her throat tightly, the blood pouring freely down her chest and onto the floor, joining with the other blood pooled around the dead girl.

Some of the bodyguards broke through the door, and Bethany quickly looked up, which was a big mistake. Her windpipe teared in three separate places, spraying everyone in a close range in blood and she gasped, her eyes wide in agony and her breathing slowed down, but was croaky and wheezing.

Satisfied with her work, Ellie smiled that crazy smile and walked out, going through some of the other slut's bodies and making them shiver, before walking out, quite proud with herself.

2 down, 25 to go.

If only she'd known what Dennis was REALLY there for.

_**

* * *

**_

_**YES PEOPLE, THIS is A 13 GHOSTS FAN FIC, JUST BE PATIENT! YOU'LL SEE SOON ENOUGH! AND CALM DOWN FELLOW FAN GIRLS, ROYCE COMES IN SOON!**_

R&R IF YOU LIKED! BE MUCH APPRECIATED! xxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	2. what the

**DISCLAIMER: no, not yet. give me some more time! I can't achieve world domination AND get the rights to all those things i like! Patience!**

* * *

Chapter 2.

Five months later, and twenty six more deaths, she was onto her final victim.

The one that at first made her laugh and smile, the one that then made her life hell, the one that made her suffer, that made her cry, scream, hurt, the one that ruined her whole life.

Catherine Belabed.

She sighed lazily from where she sat on the soon-to-be-dead-sluts roof and ran her finger over the tip of her knife, a habit she had gotten into a while back.

She planned on savouring this one as much as she could, make her scream until her vocal cords broke and her throat dried up, make her bleed until her lips turned blue and even her heavily made up face wouldn't be able to hide the paleness of her skin.

Ellie was brought back out her thoughts when she heard Catherine walking up the driveway with her phone on one side and Jonathon walking next to her on her other side.

Ellies scowl darkened even deeper as she watched them interact, his mouth kissing her neck and her perfectly manicured hand on his ass, and a sudden slideshow of memory passed through her head of how they used to do that, way before Catherine came, and they were extremely happy. ' the best days of her life' is what she used to describe them as, and in some way, they were.

She snapped back out of her thoughts and a small smile formed on her ivory coloured face as she remembered how happy they used to be, how nice he was to her, how romantic and loving and caring he was, but her delicate smile turned into a slightly menacing grin and she chuckled darkly.

How her night had gotten better, now she would be able to get to both of those betraying bastards and have her revenge once and for all.

She vanished from sight a split second, before reappearing inside Catherine's house, sitting on one of the 'comfortable' pure, cream coloured leather sofas that her 'oh-so-perfect' family could afford with their many millions in the bank.

" ...and then I said to her' screw you bitch! I'm not cleanin it up!' and she sooo totally flipped, but I just said ' Go fuck yourself you whore!' and left her there...oh yah ...I know! she's so annoying!... well, I gotta go, Johnny-babe is treating me to a night of kinky sex for my birthday... yah, I know I'm lucky bitch no need to remind me!...ok Trish! mwah! get me something expensive!" Catherine said, and un delicately flipped her pink, diamond studded flip up phone down and chucked it on the sofa, before turning around and pulling Jonathon into her arms and kissing him with as much violence she could muster.

Ellie gagged and turned away, her smirk that was still plastered onto her face seeming to grow as she once again ran her finger along the edge of the blade. This, she decided, was going to be fun.

She could imagine it now, ' Rich teen found dead in family home' would be on the front cover of every newspaper, and it would describe how much of a lovely child she was, beautiful, caring and trusting, but it was taken away from her as her boyfriend of 7 months ruthlessly tortured, raped, and finally killed her.

Ellie wouldn't kill him, she had already decided that 5 months ago, instead she would just make him seem insane and blame him for the murder.

I mean, who would believe a 17 year old teenage boy with a criminal record and pot smoking friends that a violent ghost did it?

" Where do you want it this time?" Jonathon asked between kisses and Catherine trying to get his shirt off.

" The table" she said letting go of him and walking deliberately slowly backwards until her back hit the table, and she smiled seductively whilst unbuttoning the front clasp of her yellow and orange patterned halter neck tank top and Ellie watched, repulsed as he licked his lips and stared at her way too big breast implants as her top hit the floor, before rushing over to her and taking one into his mouth, earning a moan that seemed like a sickening scream to Ellies ears.

She finally couldn't take the insane itching of her hands anymore and she got up from her seat, walked over to the disgusting sight in front of her with a revolted frown on her face and got the sharp knife poised directly at Catherine's throat, before a blinding light came through the room, followed by a strange chanting.

Catherine screamed and pushed Jonathon off of her, successfully hurting him as he landed on his ass and she wrapped her arms around her naked chest, while Ellie kept her determined expression on her face, although the chanting was somehow pulling her outside. The knife in her hand started to tremble slightly, which then erupted into a violent shake as she continued to force herself to do it.

She was about to slit that bitches throat, get rid of her once and for all, when her mind and body couldn't take it anymore, and she followed reluctantly the sound that the chants were coming from.

Her eyebrows creased in pain and concentration as she walked through the door and the light assaulted her ghostly senses even more, but after a second she could clearly see about twenty men, dressed the same with strange glasses, an old man dressed in an expensive suit with, what was presumably a cane and a taller man standing next to him, looking pretty nervous.

With what little control she had left, she smirked and disappeared, only to reappear behind a man and slit his throat, laughing uncontrollably at how all the other men started running round screaming bloody murder.

Once she was satisfied with 6 more deaths, she focused to where she was heading to.

All laughter and fun died down and was replaced with a shrill scream of fear as she stared at a big, glass container with various words marked all around it, in what she thought was some kind of foreign language.

She tried to stop herself, to force her body to stop and turn around, but the chanting seemed to hypnotise her somehow, willing her to step up into the cube and she had no choice but to obey.

Once inside the cube, the door shut firmly and the chanting stopped, she was once again able to control her own body.

Ellie looking around frantically trying to find a way out, a crease, a hinge in the doors that was faulty, but it was no use.

" I hope you rot in HELL!!" she screamed at the man who seemed to be in charge, but he didn't seem put off as all he did was walk casually up to the cube, staring at her dead eyes through his spectre glasses and looked her up and down, making her feel rather insecure.

" You won't believe how many times people like you have said that to me" he replied back, that same menacing smirk plastered on his face.

Ellie definitely knew something was up with these people.

Her old self started to kick in and she started to panic and started scratching at the walls with her knife, hitting the doors, screaming at the men, and trying again to find a way out.

But, yet again, it was pointless. The inscription written around the box seemed to keep her sealed in, and she jumped when the box began to move.

She came to the conclusion that she was being lowered onto a truck or some kind of lorry.

Ellie realised that the evil man was using the other one, the one that looked so worried and nervous as he gulped down a pill of some sort, and laughed to herself even though she was supposed to be confused or scared.

' obviously a drug addict...' she thought to herself, feeling a sort of pity for him, but she knew, or deduced, that he was just acting that way so that she'd pity him and not kill him.

That made him her first choice to kill when she got out of this fucking box.

As she was about to leave though, she looked back at Catherines house, and what she saw nearly made her scream in rage.

The man, the vile one that captured her, was talking to Catherine, giving her and Jonathon a pair of the strange glasses, and she was looking straight at her.

Before the doors of the lorry closed though, and being Catherines worst enemy, and wouldn't ever want to miss a chance of seeing her scared out of her plastic shell, she smiled wickedly at the both of them, and with the hand that was holding her knife she wiggled her free fingers at them as if to say hello, and laughed out of her skull at how Catherine fainted and Jonathon's usual tanned complexion turned almost as white as hers and he kept his hands on either side of the glasses.

Even though her revenge had been ruined, this time anyway, she thought that THAT had to be worth anything, and knew that she'd keep it with her for the rest of eternity.

Even thinking about it made her laugh even harder, and as they shut the doors and felt the truck start, she finally asked herself that one question she should've asked before.

" What the fuck was all that about?"

**YEAY! chapter two! whoop!**

**sorry I haven't updated in a while, you won't BELIEVE how much writers block I've had, but now that it's the summer holidays i have as much time as I want. Ever. lol! R&R! Flamers are welcome! i'm goin now cus my bros bein weird.****xxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. he has a WHAT fetish?

About a week later, once they had travelled over to (what she presumed to be ) America, they arrived at their destination, wherever that was.

Once the doors to the big lorry that was carrying her opened, she would've squinted at the bright sunny light, but seeing as she was dead it didn't really phase her that much, but she did gasp in shock and blinked from something else that she saw.

There, in all it's glory, stood a giant, house covered with glass, and from further inspection she realised that it was actually MADE of glass, all shining in the light and if you looked closely, you could see straight through it.

"Maybe this guy has something with glass, like a fetish or something…" she joked to herself, trying to brighten the foul mood she was in. She was loaded off of the lorry with a thud that jolted her (followed by a string of curses aimed at the men who unloaded it) and was transported inside the house, going past bedrooms, bathrooms, and a strange looking hallway with something that kept spinning in the middle with all these strange sorts of symbols and was built into the ground, the walls were still made of glass and she realised that they also had the strange markings covering them like the cube she was in, until she came to the stairs to the basement.

Once down there, there were more cells made like hers with the same glowing writing, about fourteen of them, but only three were filled with people. But, she soon realised that they weren't normal people.

They were dead.

Completely, and utterly stone cold dead.

And, compared to these ghosts she looked healthy and alive, which is saying something for what a depressed, insane, revenge driven killer she was in her death.

She was wheeled to another "cage" (as she'd ended up calling it) and then they stopped.

The same weird chanting music started playing and she realised that they were going to make her enter the mean looking cube, but she decided she wasn't going without a fight.

She screamed bloody murder, shoved her knife into her pocket and grabbed onto the sides of her own cube, her feet planted firmly on the ground and she forced herself back in. The chanting seemed to grow louder and there was a disgruntled and annoyed sigh coming from someone as she firmly grabbed hold of the cubes doors.

" I'm...not...going...in there!!!!" she screamed out, pushing herself even more back so that her arms were stretched out entirely, and she was almost going to laugh and say something really clever when she was flung in by an invisible force and landed flat on the floor.

Before she had time to even move blink they quickly wheeled out the cube and the doors shut tight.

Ellie groaned and lifted herself up onto her elbows, before rolling over and onto her back, her hair fanning out beneath her as she rubbed her forehead lightly with a pained look on her face.

" Ooow... I think I landed on my knife..." she murmured, before putting her hand by her side and finally taking in her surroundings.

" Right... let's see... glass, door, glass, symbols, glass, man, glass..." she stopped when she realised what she'd said and turned her head to where she'd last been looking at.

She ended up looking at a man holding a baseball bat, his clothes looking like he was a 1950 jock kind of guy and perhaps one of them aspiring James dean look a likes, but then she saw he had cuts and torn pieces of flesh caused by glass, some of which the shards were still there, across half his body.

Half of his face, she decided, was pretty cute; the other half wasn't so lucky. But his baby blue eyes were absolutely drop dead gorgeous, and she couldn't help but laugh at the terrible pun her twisted mind just thought of.

"Where are we?" Ellie finally asked him, propping herself up onto her elbows and tilting her head to look at him, making her long hair tumble down to the floor.

"Welcome to hell doll" the man said, admiring the worn out old looking baseball bat and running his fingers over it, not even looking up at her.

"Thanks. That gives me a REALLY GOOD idea of where I am, you're great help" Ellie said sarcastically in her pure British cockney accent, gracefully sitting up completely and smoothing out her skirt, before taking out her knife and running her finger along it as she looked around a little more. Maybe the cute Freddy Kreuger gone wrong look a like _was_ right. Maybe this _was _hell, and she'd been sent here.

" What's your name doll?" he asked her, looking at her for the first time and succeeding in bringing her out of her thoughts.

She had long, black, flowing hair, with an electric red streak in the front.

She was pale, which was to be expected for a dead person, but he imagined in life that her skin was almost china doll looking,

She wore a black choker with a cross on it, a short-sleeved t-shirt with a black corset, a skirt that was black and looked torn at the ends. Her boots ran up her leg with black buckles on them. She was running her finger sensually over a medium sized kitchen knife, which still had blood on like she'd only just used it, and there was a deep gash in the left side of her stomach that had torn her top, and he determined it to be her cause of death.

But out of all her features, he couldn't take his gaze off her eyes. Now _they_ were beautiful. A violet type of colour, slightly like lavender, with tints of emerald green, and it was the strangest mix he had never seen before in his life, and death.

"Ellie, or" she paused, looking over to the door for a moment, before continuing " The wounded angel. You?" she asked, looking at him and trying not to stare into his deep eyes, that seemed to beckon to her very soul, if she still had one, and made her feel like she had butterflies in her stomach.

"I'm 'the torn prince' as HE calls me, but my real names Royce Clayton" He said in his typical American 50's accent, which whenever someone said it always seemed to make Ellie remember the old American films with the beautiful Marilyn Monroe in.

Royce figured that Ellie seemed nice enough to engage in an actual decent conversation with, and he was thankful that he didn't have to put up with the insane ramblings of Ryan (the Jackal) and the constant flirting of Susan (the bound woman), not to mention this new ghost seemed to like him too.

" So, why are you here doll?" he asked, looking back down to his bat and rubbing a splintered edge with his thumb.

" Because I killed twenty seven out of thirty of my classmates one by one in alphabetical order" she said, joyfully remembering the images of her mangled 'friends' and she suppressed an insane smile.

" And, well, anyway, I was killed by these girls, and before I died I swore revenge, which is why I killed them. I was onto the very last one before I was caught by these dudes" She said plainly, looking at him like it was the most normal thing in the world, but there was a tint or sorrow and anger showing through her mysterious eyes.

He nodded and laughed to himself, thinking of what the world had come to since he'd died.

" What about you?" she asked, leaning her head on the glass next to him whilst looking around, the feeling of boredom slowly melting away by the second.

" Drag race crash" he said, and she murmured casually a small 'oh' as if she knew what he was talking about.

"So, why'd you kill 27 of 'em?" he asked, changing the subject and non phased by the seemingly gory and disturbing subject that they were talking about.

She sighed and tilted her head back against the hard glass, running a hand through her hair and closing her eyes as if trying to remember, before she licked her lips and opened her eyes to look at him.

" It all started a year ago. I guess I was pretty popular in school, but that all changed when the new girl came. She was alright at first, but she didn't like my sense of style or my personality, so she started spreading weird rumours that I was a drug addict and a dominatrix. Mind you, I wouldn't mind the second one" she joked, making them both laugh aloud and drop the slightly sad atmosphere.

" Anyways," she said after their laughter died down ", it went all down the drain and I started losing my friends one by one to this skunk whore. But that was only the beginning. When I'd lost everyone close to me in the school, and thought it couldn't get any worse, she started getting the girls, then the boys to beat me up when I walked out of school. Even my boyfriend..." she said, stopping.

Royce looked towards her to see that her eyes were vacant and staring at a spot on the floor, and he could only think that she was remembering something bad to be this dazed.

Royce suddenly felt the need to hold her and comfort her, though he had NO clue where that thought came from. So instead, he shuffled a little closer to where her body was laying just next to his cube and tapped it gently with his baseball bat, succeeding in pulling her out of her trance and to look startled into his eyes, before looking back down at her lap to try and hide the hot blush that sneaked along her cheeks.

" That bastard... I mean, sure I've beaten people up before, but I'd never even TOUCH a girl if she didn't want to..." He said, a sudden swell of anger forming as he thought of what she'd said.

When he was alive, even when he was dead, the thought wouldn't of even crossed his mind about hitting or hurting a girl, it was just against his rules of , well, everything.

" Next time we see him, how about I kill that bastard for you?" he said on a more ' friendlier' note, and she looked up at him again and smiled her famous smile, nodding her head gently.

" Yeah, I'd like that"


End file.
